jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: The Amalgam Testings
The Amalgam Testings are a short documentary-style story by Carnotaur. Overview This story records the events of 1999 on Isla Sorna. It is told through Emails between Dr. Henry Wu, and Brendan Johnson. Jurassic Park: The Amalgam Testings This is a collection of Emails sent between 6/4/99, and 9/28/99. These Emails were crucial in the prosecution of Dr. Henry Wu. Within this one page document, rests a almost trivial collection of messages. However, they are no less intriguing... 6/4/99 By: Dr. H. Wu To: InGen HQ, Palo Alto, California We have landed on the destination. Me, and other geneticists are setting up base at the old lab. All embryos, and samples are being shipped now. They should be here soon. Note that the storms here are getting severe; They may interfere with progress. Tell Mr. Masrani that I need better workers. Half of them are quite lazy, and as well, not setting things up correctly. I feel they could harm the operation. 6/5/99 By: Brendan E. Johnson To: Site B, Costa Rica Thank you for telling us about your concerns about the workers. Mr. Masrani will look into it. Also, we hope the weather will not interfere much. Wu sent info on the shipment of illegal embryos. 6/6/99 By: Dr. H. Wu To: InGen HQ, Palo Alto, California The embryos, and DNA samples have arrived. 5 in all. We've set up shop, and the workers are still not working hard enough. I again ask if I can get new employees. The storms have passed, so management is getting faster. Here's the list of Embryos delivered: 1. Spinosaurus 2. Ceratosaurus 3. Velociraptor 4. Ankylosaurus 5. Corythosaurus 6. Pteranodon And the DNA samples: 1. Baryonyx 2. Suchomimus 3. Amphibian samples 3. Various Avian samples 4. Salt Water Crocodile sample. Thank you for the shipment. 7/4/99 By: Brendan E. Johnson To: Site B, Costa Rica It's been a month since last contact, and Mr. Masrani is wondering how procedures are coming. Do you have anything to report? Wu reports on the developing Dinosaurs. 7/7/99 By: Dr. H. Wu To: InGen HQ, Palo Alto, California Sorry for the late reply, but yes, I do have two things to report: 1. Our first Embryo has successfully been hatched. It is a young Pteranodon. It seems the hatchling has teeth, which should not be. Me and the staff think it is from the splicing, no harm done. 2. We came under a attack from a pack of wild Velociraptors. They nearly killed James(my assistant). Luckily, they were driven away. They had unique tiger-striped hides, I believe from them being wild. That is all for now... 9/15/99 By: Dr. H. Wu To: InGen HQ, Palo Alto, California It's been some time since the last report, and much has occurred: Our first two Theropods have been successfully cloned. The first a Ceratosarus, which has already grown quite a lot. The second is a Spinosaurus. Our Spinosaur is spliced with some other Spinosaurid DNA, so he's much more muscular than his Mesozoic counterpart. He also is very aggressive, and killed one of our workers, tore him in two. Also, our Pterosaur cage is working well. After this, a accident seems to have occurred. 9/17/99 By: Brendan E. Johnson To: Site B, Costa Rica I am sorry for your loss. Is it possible we made need to send more InGen security? 9/18/99 By: Dr. H. Wu To: InGen HQ, Palo Alto, California Yes, you may need to. I am very grim at the state of the testings. Within the time between our last contact, the Spinosaur broke loose, and is rampant on the island. Contact was suspended on 9/18/99, and InGen left Site B. From what else was discovered, the Spinosaur was still alive in 2001, along with the mentioned Ceratosaurus. We can only wonder what they were doing there, during the events of the Amalgam Testings... Trivia * This story was actually a side job while Carnotaur was writing other larger works. Category:FanFiction Category:Jurassic Park III Category:Documetries